1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an operation method thereof and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus that is capable of improving user convenience and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device has a function to display an image viewable by a user. The user may view a broadcast through the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast, which is selected by the user from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display unit. Currently, broadcasting is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting around the world.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting to transmit digital video and audio signals. The digital broadcasting exhibits low data loss due to robustness against external noise, excellent error correction, high resolution, and high definition, as compared with the analog broadcasting. In addition, the digital broadcasting can provide a bidirectional service unlike the analog broadcasting.